Mein Bruder
by Yuki-chwan
Summary: Ludwig ha conseguido recientemente un trabajo en la famosa compañía cosmetologa "Global Complex"... Él mismo se pregunta cómo es que obtuvo el puesto entre cientos de aspirantes... pero esa no es su máxima preocupacion. GERMANCEST y otras parejas!
1. Einleitung

"**Mein Bruder"**

**Traducciones**

Mein Bruder: Mi hermano

Einleitung: Inicio, Comienzo, Introducción.

Bruder: Hermano

Mutti: Mamá

Danke: Gracias

Brauer: Cervecero

Global Complex: Complejo Global

Bumsen: Joder, Puta Madre (en si un insulto XD)

Verdammt: Maldición, Mierda (otro insulto más)

Scheiße: Mierda, Coño (esto parece diccionario de insultos, jaja)

Mein Gott: Dios mio.

Mr. New Employee: Señor Nuevo Empleado

West: Oeste

-.

**Capitulo 01 – _Einleitung_**

-.

De nuevo tengo el mismo sueño... estaba lloviendo a cantaros.

- ¡_Bruder_! ¡No te vayas!

La silueta de la espalda de mi hermano mayor desaparecía a lo lejos. Sentía mi corazón latir a mil como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho.

Trataba de correr hacia él, pero la mano de _Mutti_ me lo impedía. Las lágrimas me hacían más borrosa la vista que la lluvia en si.

Aquel día cuando perdí lo más importante en mi vida.

- Hey, Lud-lud… levántate, por favor.

Mmmm... ah... aun no quiero despertar. Quiero contemplar un poco más la silueta de mi hermano. Hace más de 10 años que no le he visto. Me pregunto... ¿qué estará haciendo ahora?

- ¡Lud-lud! ¡Se te hará tarde para tu primer día de trabajo!

Sentí como jalaban las sabanas y el impacto de mi espalda contra el piso. Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue la sonrisa de mi idiota amigo de la infancia, Feliciano.

- Ve~ Perdón pero como no te despertabas, jeje... –sonrió el cretino después de haberme despedazado la espalda con esa maniobra.

- ¡La próxima vez que quieras despertarme intenta un método que no me deje lisiado! -le regañé. Su cara se torno triste, me sentí un poco culpable, después de todo había sido yo el que le había pedido que me despertara. Mi alarma se había roto y mi reloj biológico lamentablemente no servía... maldita debilidad- Bueno... de cualquier manera... _Danke_.

Sonrió y se puso a hacer movimientos extraños. En momentos como este me alegro que Feliciano sea así de simple. Ah, que por cierto... mi nombre completo es Ludwig _Brauer_... aunque tampoco es que me sienta muy orgulloso de mi apellido, pero es que detesto que me diga "Lud-lud". Si no fuera mi amigo, ya le habría sacado la mierda que lleva dentro.

- Bueno... me tengo que ir... ¡Hoy me toca cuidar la florería yo sólo y tengo que esforzarme al máximo! –dijo con un tono muy animado de voz.

Me pareció un poco extraño este último comentario. La señora Valentine, su madre siempre se encargaba de cuidar del negocio familiar. En cuanto a su padre... tengo entendido que se fue de casa cuando Feliciano y su hermano mayor aun eran pequeños. Aun así... Feliciano jamás se había ocupado de la tienda él sólo.

- Ah... ¿Se siente mal tu madre? –pregunté.

- ¿Eh? No, no... Se fue a casa de la abuela y regresa hasta mañana en la noche. Me dijo que era tiempo de que tuviera más responsabilidades y que tomara esta ocasión para comenzar.

Bueno, sabia decisión de su madre. Este vago sin oficio ni beneficio se la ha pasado ligando con cuanta chica se cruza en su camino desde que puedo recordar. Y eso van siendo 10 años... es decir... la mitad de nuestras vidas.

- No rompas nada. -le recriminé.

- ¿Ve~? ¡No lo haré! ¡Seré muy cuidadoso con el trabajo! –dijo tratando de adoptar una expresión seria. Lamentablemente, en él no existe seriedad alguna.

- Bueno de cualquier manera se me hará tarde para el trabajo...

- Sips. Te dejo o de verdad se te hará tarde. -abrió la puerta del departamento- Sólo una cosa, Lud-lud... ¿Vas a trabajar en la misma empresa que mi hermano, verdad? Ten cuidado. –finalmente salió y cerró la puerta.

¿A que vendrían sus palabras? No estoy seguro, pero supongo que su hermano le habrá dicho algo de la compañía. Me di una ducha y al cabo de unos minutos me vestí. Realmente este traje no me favorece, pero tampoco es que deteste la formalidad.

Freí unas salchichas y las acompañé con la pasta que me había traído Feliciano de sus sobras de ayer. Realmente él y su madre se preocupan mucho por mí... aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su hermano, que me tira flores con todo y maceta cada vez que paso por la tienda. En fin, salí del apartamento y tomé el bus, tardé 15 minutos en llegar a la ubicación de mi nuevo trabajo.

- E-es... en verdad un enorme y lujoso edificio –exclamé una vez frente a la puerta de la entrada- la famosa compañía cosmetóloga "_Global Complex_"

El nombre de la empresa en definitiva no es el más original pero es reconocida a nivel internacional por su alta calidad e innovadores productos. Aún me pregunto cómo es que pude ser contratado sin tener algún conocimiento de maquillaje. Bueno... sólo seré un empleado más en el punto de ventas así que supongo que lo que cuenta es la capacidad de convencimiento o algo así.

- ... Creo que no es momento de filosofar...

Entré al edificio. Un suave olor a perfume sobresalía en el lugar, realmente era agradable. Era de esperarse de una compañía de nivel internacional.

- Tú debes ser el nuevo empleado. –dijo un joven de cabello negro y mirada sin expresión. A juzgar por su apariencia es obvio que es asiático. Era extremadamente pequeño a comparación mía, y se veía muy joven.

- Si. Soy el nuevo empleado. –salude cortésmente a pesar de ni siquiera nos habíamos presentado- Trabajaré en el departamento de ventas. Un gusto conocerte.

- El gusto es mío. –se dibujó una leve sonrisa en sus labios- Le llevaré a su puesto de trabajo, sígame, este... ¿Señor Brauer, no es así?

Geh... sentí un escalofrío al oír eso, en verdad detesto ese apellido. Le seguí por los pasillos hasta el interior de los edificios.

- Ah, no necesitas ser tan formal. Siento que se burlan de mi cuando me llaman por mi apellido. Puedes llamarme Ludwig a secas. –dije- Por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El joven de cabello negro esbozó una sonrisa más sincera y ahogó unas risillas con su mano, al parecer le hicieron gracia las confianzas que me estaba tomando con él. Aunque así mejor, ya que tal vez trabajáramos juntos, así que lo mejor era que tuviéramos una buena relación laboral.

- ¡JEFEEEEEEE! –gritó un hombre moreno de ojos verdes y se acercó al asiático- Que bueno que le encuentro jefe, ya llegaron las modelos del anuncio publicitario.

... ¿Qué?... ¿¡Jefe! ¿Quieres decir, el jefe de algún departamento?...

El asiático y el chico oji-verde ya habían terminado de hablar al parecer.

- Ah, que grosero soy. –se volteó hacia mi y dijo- Disculpa no haberme presentado aun. Soy el jefe de la empresa, Honda Kiku, soy japonés. Este de aquí está en tu mismo departamento, se llama Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y es español.

¡El jefe de la empresa! ¡_BUMSEN_! L-la he cagado... le he hablado de forma irrespetuosa, pero... es que no me esperaba que el jefe fuera así de joven.

¡_Verdammt_. Mi primer trabajo, y me despiden el primer día!...

Bueno, no creo que me despidan... el jefe no parecía estar molesto en absoluto. Pero vaya mala primera impresión que le he dado.

_Scheiße_... me siento tan avergonzado...

- Antonio –dijo Kiku- Este es Ludwig Brauer, es alemán. –sonrió como si fuera en verdad genial sólo por mi nacionalidad.

- "_Oh Dios_" –exclamó el español, en un idioma que suponga era... español.

- ¿Verdad que es maravilloso? –exclamó con alegría mi extraño jefe.

- ¡Si! ¡Mi jefe en verdad se pondrá muy contento! Era el único alemán en la empresa así que ha de sentirse muy sólo, fusoso. –se rió de una manera algo peculiar.

- Tú también eres el único español en la empresa, ¿No estás en la misma situación?

Parecían sumidos en su propio mundo como dos viejas cotorras de mercado, así que me limité a escuchar en silencio.

- ¿Eh? Pero yo tengo a Lovino, así que no me siento para nada sólo. Es taaaaan amigable, que no lo puedo dejar sólo –dijo.

¿Lovino?... ¿Podría ser el mismo Lovino que conozco, que me lanza cualquier tipo de objeto a la cara cada que me ve? Ese antisocial y amargado tomate podrido era amigo de este agradable chico enfrente mío. _Mein Gott_. Si era el mismo Lovino, al parecer había sido transportado a una dimensión paralela donde este era amistoso y popular entre los seres humanos racionales.

- Por Lovino... ¿Te refieres a un chico italiano de cabello castaño? –me arme de valor para preguntar a pesar de que la respuesta podría confirmar mi teoría del mundo paralelo.

- ¡Ese mismo! ¿Eh? ¿Le conoces? –dijo sorprendido el español.

- ¿Huh? Ah, si... es mi vecino.

- ¡Vaya! ¡Que genial! Lovino nunca me dijo que tenía un vecino alemán tan guapo. –dijo el español sin pena, dejándome en shock por aquél comentario.

Incluso la cara del jefe Kiku cambio un poco. Por lo visto, el tampoco está acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios tan... directos. En verdad, Antonio era asombroso.

- Este... sobre el trabajo... –le dije a Antonio, antes de que comenzara alguna conversación absurda.

- ... –se quedó pensativo un momento- ¡El trabajo! –exclamó- Ya es tarde... con su permiso jefe. –me tomó del brazo y me jaló por todo el edificio.

Pasamos un montón de departamentos distintos al nuestro en el camino...

Un pensamiento malicioso pasó por mi mente... ¿Me habrán contratado para hacerle compañía al jefe del departamento de ventas? ... Eso explicaría muy bien el por qué me contrataron entre cientos de aspirantes. Pero... mi autoestima ahora está por el piso... nadie espera nada de mi y me siento inservible...

- ¡Llegamos! –gritó Antonio a todo pulmón sacándome de mi ensimismamiento- El jefe por lo visto no ha llegado... uff... de la que nos salvamos...

- ¿Eh? ¿Tanto miedo da el jefe de ventas? –pregunté.

- ¿Miedo? ¡Es un lobo! ¡Podría comernos y arrojar nuestros restos al mar... así de tanto asusta! ¡Ouch! –gritó.

Y vi a una persona conocida asestar el golpe en la cabeza de Antonio. Diablos.

- ¡Deja de hacer tanto escándalo tan temprano!

- Lo siento... –se disculpó cabizbajo el español.

- ¿Eh? –me miró- ¡"Cervecero"! ¿¡Qué coño haces aquí! –gritó y se escondió detrás del moreno.

- ... Trabajo aquí a partir de hoy...

- ¿¡Qué demonios! ¿¡Es que ni en el trabajo voy a poder estar en paz! –bufó aun escondido detrás de su compañero- Me siento acosado... que mierda...

- No es como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito... ni siquiera sabía que trabajabas aquí hasta que me contrataron y Feliciano me dijo.

Lo que me faltaba... tendré que lidiar con el idiota de Lovino en el trabajo. Esto no se puede poner peor... lo juro...

- ¿Qué es todo este escándalo? -la puerta se abrió y entró...

Entró un joven... de cabello plateado y ojos rojos... ¿Eh? Estoy en shock.

- ¿Otra vez ustedes dos? –volteó a ver con el ceño fruncido hacia nosotros mirando a Antonio y a Lovino. De repente, nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

- Hermano... –dije sin pensar.

Las caras de Lovino y Antonio se volvieron de sorpresa. No pudieron decir nada, y el hombre albino tampoco dijo nada. Dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

No tengo ninguna duda. Ese es mi hermano.

Salí de la oficina corriendo tras él, di varias vueltas por el edificio hasta que lo encontré en uno de los pasillos. Caminaba a paso apresurado.

- ¡_BRUDER_! –grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Él se detuvo... volteó la cabeza hacia mi y me miro por unos instantes.

- Creo que tienes al sujeto equivocado. No deberías ir diciéndole a cualquiera "hermano". Podrían malinterpretar tus intensiones a unas más impuras.

¿Qué?... Siento hostilidad viniendo de él. Diciendo que tengo a la persona equivocada. ¿En verdad no es mi hermano? Pero...

¡No! Estoy seguro de que es él...

- ¿Cuál es su nombre? –pregunté para salir de la enorme duda que me carcomía.

- Preferiría que me llamaras "Jefe", _Mr. New Employee_.

- Le llamaré Jefe una vez que nos presentemos. Mi nombre es Ludwig Brauer.

- Veo que tu personalidad pretenciosa sigue siendo la misma... _West_.

"West"... ¡No hay duda! Mi hermano solía llamarme así cuando éramos pequeños.

- Gilbert...

- Como ha pasado el tiempo, Ludwig... vaya si has crecido...

- Hermano... mamá murió hace 5 años...

- Mis condolencias... –dijo con un tono frío- Es una pena...

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nunca nos visitaste tan siquiera una vez? –su indiferencia me hacia pensar que no era el mismo Gilbert que yo conocía ni admiraba- La casa sigue ahí... esperando por tu regreso... Después de todo... eres mi hermano mayor.

- Yo no opino de la misma manera...

Un escalofrío me recorrió la columna... por qué... no lo puedo creer... ¿Es que acaso no sentía que estuviéramos emparentados?

- ¿Por qué? –pregunté por inercia.

- ... Porque... me repugnas... –dijo en un susurro y siguió su camino dejándome plantado en medio del pasillo.

Hace un momento me equivoqué... la situación se puso peor...

-.

**Nota: **Espero puedan perdonar mi pésimo sentido narrativo... Están de moda los diálogos en primera persona. Y creo que se me hizo más fácil escribirlo de esta manera. Había intentado escribirlo en 3ra persona, pero no me convencía para nada lo que tenía u-uU

Otra cosa... técnicamente este es mi primer fanfic no sólo de hetalia sino en general. Ya había escrito un fic original hace ya algún tiempo (véase 5 años) así que espero no se decepcionen.

**Nota2:** El apellido de Ludwig es obviamente inventado ya que Himaruya no lo ha revelado aún... decidí usar este por razones que espero explicar más adelante y que considero importantes para el fic =D Por cierto, lo elegí por su significado... no me maten por esto... me pareció demasiado cómico XD


	2. Arbeit

**Traducciones**

Arbeit: Trabajo

Bruder: Hermano

Damn: Demonios, Diablos.

Bonjour: Hola.

Scheiße: Mierda.

Je taime: Te quiero, te amo.

Mon amour: Mi amor.

Oui:Si.

Le prostitute: las prostitutas.

-.

**Capitulo 02 – **_**Arbeit**_

-.

No podía dormir. Estaba recostado sobre mi cama, la luz estaba apagada y tenía los ojos cerrados, pero el sueño no venía a mi ni yo le deseaba a él.

Sabía que tenía trabajo al día siguiente, pero mi mente era un caos, un torbellino de ideas. No podía dejar de pensar en todos los sucesos que habían acontecido aquel día, mi primer día de trabajo, y mucho menos sabía que haría cuando amaneciera y tuviera que presentarme de nuevo en la empresa.

Pero… lo que más me tenía preocupado eran las frías palabras de mi hermano.

Sigo sin entender… no puedo comprender por qué sus ojos tenían aquel brillo de hostilidad. Jamás había visto esa mirada en él…. y aún así… en el fondo estoy feliz por el reencuentro que tuve con mi _Bruder_…

…

- Lud-lud… despierta… -abrí los ojos. Al final me quedé dormido. Recién ahora despierto y lo primero que veo es la cara de Feliciano apoyada en un lado de la cama.

Esta vez me levanté sin rechistar. Mi reloj biológico se debe estar acostumbrando. Ah, olvidé mencionar que no estoy acostumbrado a levantarme temprano porque solía trabajar como Barman desde que la noche llegaba hasta que salía el sol. Aunque ese trabajo es agua pasada… o debería decir cóctel pasado. _Damn_. Ese fue un pésimo chiste… si Lovino lo hubiera oído, habría hecho un montón de comentarios acerca del nulo sentido del humor de los alemanes, o alguna mierda parecida.

- Te dejé en la mesa lo que mi madre preparó para ti, jeje~ Me tengo que ir, suerte en el trabajo –dijo Feliciano.

- Mmm… -asentí.

- Veh~ Ahora tengo mucho trabajo, pero cuando regresé mi madre me pasaré aquí más rato. Quiero detalles de tu nuevo empleo, y si mi hermano se porta mal contigo… -sacó un sobre de su bolsillo- Ten… esto te servirá si mi hermano se pasa de la raya contigo –sonrió… abrí el sobre para ver su contenido, y le devolví el gesto. Abrió sus ojos al verme sonreír… digamos que no lo hago muy seguido… finalmente salió del departamento con una cara tonta de satisfacción.

Me dio una muy buena arma…

Llegué al trabajo extremadamente temprano. A pesar de ello, me quedé un muy buen rato fuera merodeando los alrededores, los pies me temblaban, no quería entrar.

Esto último era inaceptable así que cuando me percaté ya estaba dentro del edificio. Mi sentido del deber y la puntualidad le ganó a mi conciencia.

Firmé mi tarjeta de entrada y me dirigí a la oficina de mi departamento.

Mi mente estaba ausente de mi cuerpo…

- ¡_Bonjour_! –sentí un frío que me recorría todo el cuerpo y noté una mano que acariciaba mi retaguardia- Tú debes ser Ludy, ¿verdad?

¿Ludy? Un tipo rubio y barbudo con acento nacional me había puesto un mote en mi segundo día de trabajo. _Scheiße_. Más importante aún, me preguntaba cómo sabía mi nombre, puesto que si no lo conocía no había forma de que me pusiera un apodo… Entonces me percaté de que mientras yo me ponía a pensar demasiado sobre el tema, él aun tenía su mano sobando mi trasero.

- Te arrancaré toda la barba si no paras…

Mi frase funcionó muy bien. Rápidamente retiró su mano y permaneció unos segundos en silencio… Temblaba mucho, pero lo extraño es que no parecía temblar de miedo… me ponía los pelos de punta.

- … J-j-je taime… ¡_Je taime_! –gritó de golpe.

Mis rodillas se doblaron al sentir su brazo rodeando mi cintura. Le hubiera golpeado de no haber sido porque estaba un poco asustado…

- Ludy, eres tan lindo~ -dijo en un tono que casi me hace vomitar.

Opté por hacer lo mejor que pude pensar. Me zafé de su brazo, di media vuelta y a paso veloz me dirigí hacia mi oficina. Incluso encontrar a Lovino a primera hora del día era mejor que seguir ahí exponiéndome a un peligro desconocido. Aunque… también espero no toparme con mi hermano.

Ahora que lo pienso… ese tipo era totalmente francés… bueno, es lo normal puesto que aunque mis padres eran alemanes, nací en Francia (aunque mi acento no esta nada amanerado). La mayoría de la gente que conozco también son de nacionalidad francesa. Aunque… Lovino y Feliciano son la excepción, el primero nació en el infierno, y el segundo en Pastalandia, o por lo menos llegué a esa conclusión.

- ¡Ludy! ¡Espera!

Tch… el jodido francés me siguió hasta la entrada de mi departamento (que aun no se ni siquiera cual es su función en la compañía).

Entré rápidamente y cerré a la vez que Antonio, que ya había llegado, me veía con cara de interrogación.

Me disponía a decirle de mi infortunado encuentro con el francés barbudo cuando oímos un grito que provenía de afuera.

- ¡CHIGIIIIII!

No era difícil imaginar de quien era el grito. Antonio suspiró.

- ¡Noooo! ¡Suéltame! ¡Bastardo!

La puerta se abrió de golpe y corriendo hacia Antonio, entró Lovino. Detrás de él entró el barbudo con marcas de arañazos por toda la cara…

- Lovi~ _Mon amour_~ no corras~ -dijo… y _Schiss_, me vio y se acercó corriendo hacía mi- Ludy~ ¡Gyaaaah!

Y le estampé el bote de basura que tenía a un lado en la cara. Creo que me excedí…

- L-Ludy... -dijo mientras se frotaba su nariz con una mano... me sentí arrepentido de recurrir a la violencia.

- Lo siento… -murmuré en voz baja.

- ¡No tienes que estar celoso de Lovi! ¡Tengo suficiente amor para darle a todos! -dijo mientras tomaba de los hombros a Lovino e incluso a Antonio.

Debí haberle golpeado con un objeto más duro. La cara de Lovino estaba verde... Antonio no dejaba de sonreír...

- ¡Maldito! ¡No me toques! -chillaba Lovino tratando de zafarse del abrazo.

- Fusososo~ -rió extrañamente Antonio como de costumbre- Francis, estás asustando a Ludwig...

Más que asustarme, me sentía irritado...

- ¿Eh? -el barbudo soltó a los dos y puso una cara pensativa.

- Ya te presentaste… ¿no? -suspiró Antonio.

- Hohoho~ -comenzó a reírse nerviosamente- lo olvidé por completo...

Hubo un silencio mortal en la oficina...

- Idiota... -rompió el silencio Lovino, quien ya se había recuperado del susto anterior.

- Ah, ejeje~ cof... -tosió el barbudo- Mil disculpas, debí haberme presentado antes, mi nombre es Francis Bonnefoy.

Extendió su mano en forma de saludo. Y quedó suspendida en el aire. No tenía intención de concretar el saludo, él me había dado suficientes razones para desconfiar y no estar a gusto.

- Francis es francés, aunque eso es obvio -dijo Antonio animoso, cortando el embarazoso momento.

- _Oui_~ Este es completamente mi hogar~

Surgió en mi la misma duda que había tenido antes... lo mejor era decirlo de una vez, en lugar de callarme y arrepentirme de no haber preguntado. Preferible saberlo de labios del buen... y tonto Antonio...

- Este... veo que le dan mucha importancia a eso de las nacionalidades de los empleados. Igual el jefe Kiku y Antonio resaltaron mucho el hecho de que fuera alemán.

- ¡Puagh! –exclamó con repugnancia Lovino... Se que la respuesta no me gustará para nada.

Tanto Francis como Antonio se miraron unos segundos. Lovino giraba su cabeza y sus ojos, se había sentado en uno de los escritorios de la oficina y tenía cara de querer asesinar a alguien. Francis (si, ya le llamo por el nombre...) tomó la palabra.

- Es por imagen de la empresa. Se que sonará muy superficial pero la compañía se centra principalmente en la atención a clientes del sexo femenino... y algunas clases de hombres... y nuestro principal logo incluye el mundo... Así que el personal debe contar con una gran experiencia en el campo y por supuesto, ser atractivo para el público.

… El término _y algunas clases de hombres_ me puso nervioso...

- ¿Entonces somos adornos de la empresa? -dije en tono firme, intentando ocultar mi gran decepción.

- No, no…. ¡Nada de eso! -dijo Antonio- El jefe Kiku no te contrató para...

- Lo eres. -interrumpió Francis.

- ¡Francis! ¡Eso no es verdad! –gritó Antonio.

- Lo siento Toño, pero sabes que es verdad... por lo menos en el caso de Ludy y Lovi... –finalizó cortantemente Francis y rápidamente miró su reloj, hizo un ademán de que tenía que irse y se fue como llegó... dejándome perturbado.

No entendí muy bien. ¿Qué tenía que ver Lovino en esto? No es que el haya entrado junto conmigo... llevaba un año trabajando en la empresa antes de mi contratación. Me dolía admitirlo, pero era mi superior. Estaba en mi misma situación... una situación que no me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

- Antonio... -tenía muchas dudas pero no sabía por donde comenzar...

El moreno se rascó la cabeza... se acercó hacia Lovino poniendo su mano sobre su hombro. Parecía que Lovino ya sabía que iba a decir...

- Es un poco complicado de explicar lo que hace nuestro departamento... somos algo así como "Departamento de ventas"... pero... atraemos clientes de algunas formas nada convencionales...

- ¿A qué te refieres por nada convencionales? -pregunté. Aunque ya tenía una idea de a dónde llevaba la conversación.

- Significa que somos _le prostitute_ que venden los cosméticos de la empresa por cualquier medio. -dijo Lovino directamente con tranquilidad. Su berrinche parecía haber pasado... y había soltado una bomba dentro de mí.

…

Ya sabía yo que algo había en todo esto. Desde el día anterior me la pase sentado en mi escritorio sin hacer nada. Y hoy era lo mismo, no hacía nada más que seguir sentado y jugando con unos lápices a los que no le podía encontrar un uso mejor. Tampoco Lovino hacia algo… y Antonio se la pasaba saliendo y entrando de la oficina a su antojo.

En mi mente pensaba que lo mejor era dejar ese trabajo y encontrar uno nuevo. Podría regresar al bar en el que estaba antes sin importar que la paga no fuera mucha pero... había algo que me retenía... _Bruder_.

…

- Ludwig, vamos... –dijo Antonio.

¿Vamos a dónde? Me pregunté a mi mismo mientras le seguía sin protestar.

- A ver a nuestro "lider".

No había dudas... iriamos a ver a _Bruder_.

.-.

Nota: Listo... capitulo 2 arriba y me demoré mucho X,D -patea escuela- Bien, intentaré no dejar a medias este fanfic y continuarlo hasta el final. Tampoco es que vaya a ser uno de esos fics eternos de nunca acabar, si gusta lo alargo, sino gusta pues aun así escribiré lo que tenga que escribir ;D

Nota2: Si tienen alguna duda, pueden preguntar... es un poco dificil plasmar la idea que tengo en mi cabeza, por eso hay tanto dialogo en exceso Au

Nota3: Un beso, abrazo y agradecimientos a las chicas que me dejaron un review por el primer capitulo 8D


End file.
